Systems Alliance Starfleet
Systems Alliance Starfleet is the space navy branch of the Alliance military, and a direct counterpart to the Terran Federation Space Fleet. They are responsible for patrolling and defending the Alliance territories in unstable regions like the Traverse and border systems next to Petolemaiac space. The Systems Alliance Starfleet was formed shortly after the founding of the Alliance as the Alliance Core Fleet. Its core was initially composed of one newly constructed Everest-class superdreadnought and 10 refitted John A Warden-class battlecruisers. The Everest class was succeeded by the smaller and better armed Kilimanjaro class. Production capacity and speed was greatly increased with the building of orbital construction facilities above Lockhet. Doctrines From their early formations, the Alliance founders were well aware that, even with the government fundings, the Systems Alliance Starfleet would be far smaller and have fewer resources to draw upon. Assuming the potential escalation of conflict with the Batarians, they were firmly convinced that a powerful fleet would have to be built, large enough and powerful enough to protect their sovereignity effectively. Fortunately, with the experiences from the Petolemaiac and the Federation designs, Alliance technicians got what they need, as such they resolved to build simple, utilitarian designs which would be nearly devoid of anything unnecessary. Every warships of the Alliance navy would be created solely for the purpose of fighting. Throughout Alliance doctrines, the ships followed a simple, increasingly modular design drawn from ship building experiences of both the Petolemaiac and the Federation. Early on the Alliance chose to focus on more powerful cannons so Alliance ships mounted larger caliber cannons than their Federation counterparts. Although some designs would deviate from the pattern, they would remain the main warship construction method throughout the Alliance history. Fleets First Fleet The First Fleet is the largest in the Alliance Navy. Based at Arcturus Station, the First Fleet guards the mass relay connecting to the Sol system and serves as a reactionary force able to respond to any attack across three different regions. Second Fleet Commanded by Admiral Kastanie Drescher, as the most modernized Alliance fleet, the Second Fleet was responsible for patrolling Petolemaiac occupied regions and the Traverse. Third Fleet Stationed at Arcturus Station, the Third Fleet is headed by Admiral Nitesh Singh , with a John-A Warden class battlecruiser SSV Logan as the fleet command flagship. Fourth Fleet Little is known about 4th Fleet except that it was a dedicated transport fleet with auxillary vessels and escort destroyers. Fifth Fleet The Fifth Fleet is also known as the Arcturus Fleet, as it is based at Arcturus Station. Admiral Kahoku is the current commanding officer, and was often used to defend Alliance trade routes between the Federation and Council space. 63rd Scout Flotilla The 63rd Scout Flotilla forms part of the Fifth Fleet under the command of Rear Admiral Mikhailovich. The first vessel of the Normandy class was originally going to be assigned to this flotilla, until the ship was sold to the Federation After the 1st BT War, Mikhailovich is promoted to Admiral and tasked with rebuilding and upgrading his ships. Sixth Fleet The Sixth Fleet was stationed near Terra Nova on the Alliance orbital base above the planet. It was known as the only Alliance foreign military unit in Federation space. The SSV Everest was previously assigned to this unit during its shakedown run prior to its formal acceptance into Alliance service. Seventh Fleet Little is known about 7th Fleet except that this fleet was notable for having five Petolemaiac Fast Battleships forming the core of its combat force. Alliance Merchant Marines Merchant Marines referred to civilian spacers and the merchant vessels which managed by a mix of government and private sectors, and engage in commerce or transportation of goods and services in and out of the Alliance space. In wartime, the Merchant Marine can be an auxiliary combat units for the Alliance and can be called upon to deliver military personnel and materiel for the military. Merchant Marine officers may also be commissioned as formal military officers in the Alliance military. 2nd Frontier Division The 2nd Frontier Division was a garrison based on Tophet. It was comprised of two marine brigades, the 212 and the 232. 10th Regiment The 10th Regiment is a Systems Alliance marine unit. Its 144th Battalion was known for being the only regiment with entire Petolemaiac volunteers in Alliance military. 103rd Division The 103rd Marine Division is the Alliance largest collection of Special Forces soldiers. noted for having veterans from notable battles, such as the Siege of Cassandra and the Siege of Earth, run harsh training exercises in a variety of environments, insisting the marines be prepared to storm any beach, on any planet. Vessels The Alliance have smaller number of dreadnought class vessels compared to other races, and lacking cruisers in their fleet. While still large, the amount of territory their patrol space is only equal to the Turian Hierarchy's allotment for peacekeeping and must make due with up to half the number of ships. The Alliance Navy has made up for this with more innovative designs and better training and initiative for their personnel.The "SSV" designation given to Alliance warships is an abbreviation of "'S'ystems Alliance 'S'pace 'V'essel". Dreadnoughts Cruisers Possessing more firepower and protection than a frigate and a greater cruising speed and maneuverability than a dreadnought, cruisers are the standard combat unit encountered away from large naval bases and form the backbone of the fleet. Cruisers lead frigate “wolf pack” flotillas in small engagements and fulfill a supporting role to the dreadnoughts in full scale fleet combat. Frigates Frigates are light escort and scouting vessels equipped to screen and support the fleet. They are outfitted with GARDIAN defense turrets to provide anti-fighter screening for capital ships and Javelin torpedoes to take down opposing kinetic barriers. In fleet combat, frigates are organized into "wolf pack" flotillas of four to six ships. They use their superior speed and maneuverability to evade and maneuver into the opposing fleet to take down ships whose kinetic barriers have been destroyed. Carriers Carriers are a uniquely human design first deployed by the Alliance Navy. As large as a dreadnought, carriers are instead equipped with extensive hangar bays, using fighters and interceptors as their primary offensive armament. In fleet combat, carriers launch their disruptor torpedo bearing fighters and then try to stay clear of the action, as their hangars are essentially a corridor through the armor into the heart of the ship and a well placed shot could gut the ship. See Also * Terran Federation Space Fleet * Turian Hierarchy Space Force * Asari Void Armada * Salarian Defense Fleet * Starship Technology * Treaty of Farixen Category:Factions Category:Background Category:Humans